Surprises
by Clewilan
Summary: Une visite imprévue, un dîner improvisé, un résultat inattendu...


_Bonjour à tous et merci à ceux qui ont lu ma fic précédente ! Me revoilà avec ce one-shot, qui fait partie d'un projet ridiculement appelé "Saga de l'Epluche-Patates", ou comment caser cet ustensile idiot dans une fic. Pour plus d'informations sur ce défi, je vous conseille mon profil et vous souhaite une bonne lecture xD

* * *

_

- Ca changera du curry, déclara Booth en agitant un sac alors qu'elle avait à peine ouvert la porte.

Et il était entré. Elle le vit déposer sa veste sur un siège au salon et passer à la cuisine avec l'aisance d'un habitué. Un sourire aux lèvres, Temperance le suivit.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

D'après ses souvenirs il ne s'était rien passé de grave ou d'important ces derniers jours, alors elle ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi il était là. Booth la regarda un instant, ayant presque oublié ce petit détail: la semi-autarcie dans laquelle sa partenaire pouvait parfois vivre.

- C'est vrai que vous n'avez sans doute jamais vu un ami débarquer chez vous pour organiser un dîner.

- Angela m'a déjà plusieurs fois traînée dehors, objecta Brennan.

Il soupira en posant un filet de légumes sur le plan de travail.

- Vous voyez ? Vous êtes encore négative.

- Je ne suis pas négative, elle a elle-même utilisé ces termes.

Booth eut un sourire ironique qui ne plut pas du tout à Temperance.

- Et que faites-vous avez mes tiroirs ?!

- Vos placards, Bones, vos placards. Je vous croyais plus pointilleuse.

- _Ne m'appelez pas Bones_. Et vous étiez en train de fouiller les tiroirs de ma cuisine, ne faites pas l'innocent.

- Où est votre épluche-patates ? demanda Booth, coupant court à la dispute qui risquait de se prolonger.

- Pardon ?

Temperance Brennan n'aimait pas sauter du coq à l'âne de cette manière, ou seulement quand c'était elle qui le faisait.

- Votre épluche-légumes, Bones.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que le dîner ne va pas se faire tout seul…

- Non, ce que je veux dire, commença la jeune femme en cherchant dans un tiroir qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour vous d'être venu chez moi ce soir, malgré le fait que nous…

- Temperance, la coupa Booth.

Alors qu'il prenait son élan pour tenter d'expliquer à sa coéquipière qu'il n'y avait pas forcément toujours de raison à ce qu'un ami passe vous voir, il s'arrêta.

Certaines choses ne pouvaient se faire analyser.

Mais comme il avait du mal à admettre qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il préféra fusiller Temperance du regard.

- Oh, et puis laissez tomber…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et écarta les bras en signe d'abandon. Le fameux épluche-patates qu'elle tenait à la main fit un vol plané et manqua de se planter dans le pied de Seeley.

- …Mais pas au sens propre, lâcha ce dernier au bout de quelques secondes de silence absolu.

- Désolée, marmonna Brennan.

- Enfin, maintenant je comprends pourquoi on vous confie des cadavres, eux au moins il sont _déjà_ morts, pas besoin de les tuer.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, contra-t-elle en se relevant, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son partenaire.

- J'ai parfaitement entendu. Et à présent, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous prêter une arme, ce truc suffira, fit-il avec un sourire qui donna confirmation à Temperance.

Booth se fichait d'elle depuis le début.

Outrée, elle chercha à répliquer.

Mais, sachant qu'elle allait se faire avoir à ce petit jeu, Brennan préféra rester sur son terrain.

- Votre sentiment de possession est quand même très prononcé, même si nous vivons dans une civilisation elle aussi matérialiste à l'extrême. Votre arme, votre boulot, votre rôle… Votre comptoir, ajouta-t-elle, se remémorant la scène au restaurant puis, après un instant de réflexion : Et votre anthropologue, aussi. D'ailleurs celui-là, il va falloir que vous me l'expliquiez, parce que je veux bien croire que…

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase.

Seeley qui s'était encore plus rapproché l'embrassa doucement.

Le langage des fouines, ce n'était pas son truc.

- Ca vous suffira comme explication ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Et sans attendre la réponse :

- Et cet épluche-patates, je peux l'avoir ?

La jeune femme le lui tendit sans un mot.

- Merci. Je pense qu'on va finir par s'entendre.

Temperance avait beau détester la psychologie, elle pouvait affirmer sans risque qu'à priori c'était en bonne voie, non ?


End file.
